DataStar:1.01/INSTALL.COM
INSTALL for MicroPro DataStar. Strings 0x17-0x50 Copyright. COPYRIGHT © 1980 MicroPro International Corporation 0x53-0x8C Program name, release and serial. MicroPro DataStar release 1.1 serial # DU6232KQ 0x8F-0xB0 no terminal yet selected 0xB3-0xD4 no printer yet selected 0xD7-0xF8 Empty spaces. 0xFB-0x11C Empty spaces. 0x231-0x270 Program name. INSTALL version 3.6 for MicroPro DataStar release 1.1 0x318-0x323 DATASTAR.COM file. DATASTAR.COM 0x328-0x333 See above. DATASTAR.COM 0x406-0x425 NOT ENOUGH MEMORY TO RUN INSTALL 0x427-0x445 OR YOUR OPERATING SYSTEM IS NOT 0x447-0x469 RELOCATED TO MAKE ALL RAM AVAILABLE 0x487-0x4B1 NOT ENOUGH MEMORY TO RUN INSTALLED DATASTAR 0x4F0-0x501 ERROR CLOSING FILE 0x533-0x554 UNEXPECTED END OF FILE DURING READ 0x598-0x5A0 DISK FULL 0x5A9-0x5BF DISKETTE DIRECTORY FULL 0x6CC-0x72A This version of INSTALL is incompatable with the�version of DataStar you are trying to install. 0x7A3-0x7AE DATASTAR.COM file. DATASTAR.COM 0x7BE-0x7C9 See above. DATASTAR.COM 0x7E2-0x7FB **** CAN NOT OPEN FILE: 0x801-0x840 INSTALL version 3.6 for MicroPro DataStar release 0.00 0x8E8-0x8F3 DATASTAR.COM file. DATASTAR.COM 0x8F8-0x903 See above. DATASTAR.COM 0x9D6-0x9F5 NOT ENOUGH MEMORY TO RUN INSTALL 0x9F7-0xA15 OR YOUR OPERATING SYSTEM IS NOT 0xA17-0xA39 RELOCATED TO MAKE ALL RAM AVAILABLE 0xA57-0xA81 NOT ENOUGH MEMORY TO RUN INSTALLED DATASTAR 0xAC0-0xAD1 ERROR CLOSING FILE 0xB03-0xB24 UNEXPECTED END OF FILE DURING READ 0xB68-0xB70 DISK FULL 0xB79-0xB8F DISKETTE DIRECTORY FULL 0xC9C-0xCFA This version of INSTALL is incompatable with the�version of DataStar you are trying to install. 0xD73-0xD7E DATASTAR.COM file. DATASTAR.COM 0xD8E-0xD99 See above. DATASTAR.COM 0xDB2-0xDCB **** CAN NOT OPEN FILE: 0xDD9-0xE08 Please Enter Disk Drive (A/B/...) Or : 0xE2C-0xE5F **** DRIVE NAME MUST BE "A"-"P" PLEASE RE-ENTER **** 0xE6A-0xE74 FORMGEN.COM file. FORMGEN.COM 0xE84-0xE8E See above. FORMGEN.COM 0x1131-0x115D ***** DataStar TERMINAL MENU #1 ***** 0x1160-0x1193 A Lear-Siegler ADM-3A C Lear-Siegler ADM-31 0x1195-0x11C5 D Hazeltine 1500 E Microterm ACT-IV 0x11C7-0x11F0 F Beehive 150/Cromemco 3100 G Imsai VIO 0x11F2-0x122A I Infoton I-100 J Processor Tech Sol / VDM 0x122C-0x1265 K Soroc IQ-120 L Perkin-Elmer 550 (Bantam) 0x1267-0x1297 Z none of the above 2 Terminal Menu #2 0x12A4-0x12AF U no change 0x12B6-0x12D8 PLEASE ENTER SELECTION (1 LETTER): 0x1341-0x136D ***** DataStar TERMINAL MENU #2 ***** 0x1370-0x139D M Microterm ACT-V N Televideo 912 0x139F-0x13CC O Visual 200 P Flashwriter I 0x13CE-0x13F9 Q Flashwriter II R SWTPC CT-82 0x13FB-0x1428 S Compucolor 8001G V TEC Model 571 0x142A-0x145B 1 original menu Z none of the above 0x1464-0x147E Lear-Siegler ADM-3A termina 0x1484-0x14B0 The CLEAR SCREEN and CURSOR CONTROL switches 0x14B2-0x14D7 inside the ADM-3A terminal must be ON 0x152F-0x1549 Lear-Seigler ADM-31 termina 0x1572-0x1586 TEC Model 571 termina 0x158C-0x15C1 Make sure the AUTO ROLL UP, ROLL UP and AUTO LINE FEED 0x15C3-0x15F0 Somebody forgot to change WordStar to DataStar... switches are off for proper WordStar operation 0x1622-0x1636 Televideo 912 termina 0x166F-0x1685 Microterm ACT-V termina 0x16A8-0x16BA SWTPC CT-82 termina 0x16FB-0x1712 Compucolor 8001G termina 0x174D-0x175F Visual 2000 termina 0x1765-0x1798 The AUTO LF switch must be OFF for proper operation. 0x17C7-0x17DC Hazeltine 1500 termina 0x17E2-0x1816 The AUTO LF switch (under the little cover above the 0x1818-0x184C Somebody forgot to change WordStar to DataStar... keyboard) must be OFF for proper WordStar operation. 0x1881-0x1894 Soroc IQ-120 termina 0x18AA-0x18C1 MicroTerm ACT-IV termina 0x18EB-0x1905 Beehive 150 / Cromemco 3100 0x191C-0x192B Imsai VIO displa 0x1931-0x195F For IMSAI VDP-40, VDP-80, & other systems with 0x1961-0x198E IMSAI VIO-C or VIO-D (with firmware) at F000. 0x1990-0x19AC Accesses Video RAM directly. 0x19AF-0x19EA 24 * 80 format must be selected before DataStar is invoked. 0x1A27-0x1A42 Vector Graphics Flashwriter 0x1A48-0x1A6F Flashwriter must be addressed at D000H. 0x1A97-0x1AB2 Vector Graphics Flashwriter 0x1AB9-0x1ADF Flashwriter must be addressed at F000H. 0x1B02-0x1B1C Imsai-VIO-used-as-a-termina 0x1B22-0x1B57 This version accesses Imsai VIO through the operating 0x1B59-0x1B92 system and the VIO firmware, as though it was a terminal, 0x1B94-0x1BCD to demonstrate DataStar operation on a terminal with line 0x1BCF-0x1BFA insert, line delete, and erase to end line. 0x1BFC-0x1C1F Normally use selection "G" instead. 0x1C45-0x1C54 SOL / VDM versio 0x1C5A-0x1C92 This version may not work on all CP/M to VDM adaptations 0x1CB6-0x1CCA INFOTON I-100 termina 0x1CF5-0x1D10 HEWLETT-PACKARD 2621 termina 0x1D31-0x1D4B Perkin-Elmer Bantam termina 0x1D70-0x1DA1 We have not tested this terminal or printer type. 0x1DA3-0x1DBE Please report any problems. 0x1DD6-0x1E0B For other terminals and video boards, DataStar must be 0x1E0D-0x1E42 "patched" with DDT. Determine your terminal's control 0x1E44-0x1E79 sequences from the manufacturer's manual; refer to the 0x1E7B-0x1EAE MODIFICATION section of the DataStar manual, and the 0x1EB0-0x1EE1 listing in the appendix, for patching information. 0x1F1D-0x1F26 OK (Y/N): 0x1FDD-0x1FFD Previous selection kept unchanged 0x2089-0x208C IVON 0x2097-0x209C IVOFFX 0x20A6-0x20AB CLEAD1 0x20B6-0x20BB CLEAD2 0x20C6-0x20CB CTRAIL 0x20D6-0x20DB CB4LFG 0x20E6-0x20EB LINOFF 0x20F6-0x20FB COLOFF 0x2106-0x210B UCRPOS 0x2116-0x211B TRMINI 0x2126-0x212B TRMUNI 0x2136-0x213B INISUB 0x2146-0x214B UNISUB 0x2156-0x215B USELST 0x2166-0x216B MEMAPV 0x2176-0x217B MEMADR 0x2186-0x218B HIBCUR 0x2196-0x219B CRBLIV 0x21A6-0x21AA HIBIV 0x21B5-0x21BA DELCUS 0x21C5-0x21CA DELMIS 0x21D5-0x21D9 ASCUR 0x21E4-0x21E6 OLD 0x21F1-0x21F5 CTRLA 0x2200-0x2204 CTRLB 0x220F-0x2213 CTRLC 0x221E-0x2222 CTRLD 0x222D-0x2231 CTRLE 0x223C-0x2240 CTRLF 0x224B-0x224F CTRLG 0x225A-0x225E CTRLH 0x2269-0x226D CTRLI 0x2278-0x227C CTRLJ 0x2287-0x228B CTRLK 0x2296-0x229A CTRLL 0x22A5-0x22A9 CTRLM 0x22B4-0x22B8 CTRLN 0x22C3-0x22C7 CTRLO 0x22D2-0x22D6 CTRLP 0x22E1-0x22E5 CTRLQ 0x22F0-0x22F4 CTRLR 0x22FF-0x2303 CTRLS 0x230E-0x2312 CTRLT 0x231D-0x2321 CTRLU 0x232C-0x2330 CTRLV 0x233B-0x233F CTRLW 0x234A-0x234E CTRLX 0x2359-0x235D CTRLY 0x2368-0x236C CTRLZ 0x2377-0x2379 TAB 0x237F-0x23B7 Cile does not contain any records to match the scan mask. 0x23BC-0x23E6 continue in EDIT SCAr MP/M for these tests, 0x23E9-0x23FF Cut text. since the developmen